Damaged
by Gothic Pixie Shadow
Summary: Roxas has always loved his older brother, Sora, although some might consider it more than brotherly. When Roxas comes home late one night, in a terrible state, will Sora be able to help him heal from more than just the physical wounds?
1. Chapter 1

**Pixie: Hello, darlings! Pixie here, bringing you my first ever fanfiction. Chap 1 is not very long...and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, yeah...I don't own any characters. Square-Enix does. Constructive criticism is very welcome!**

**Warning: This fic will contain yaoi, rape, possible bondage, and incest. If anything offends you, you don't have to read it. **

Sitting in his room, Sora was flipping through a magazine. He glanced at the clock for what must've been the billionth time. It wasn't like Roxas to be out so late, especially on a school night. Tossing the magazine aside, he flopped down on the bed, tapping his bare feet against the floor. Sora was dressed in pajamas, very ready to go to sleep, but how could he sleep, knowing his little brother was out who-knew-where. Tiredness clawed at him, and his eyes drooped a little, before he quickly shook himself awake. It was just the two of them, and if no one looked out for Roxas, who would? Moving into a sitting position, he looked at the clock again.

"Nearly midnight. Where the hell is he?" Sora wondered aloud. As if on cue, he heard the lock on the front door jiggling, and the door opened with a small squeak. Sora headed towards the door, a nice lecture on the necessities of being home on time and getting a good night's sleep working itself up in his head, but it all vanished in an instant when he saw the figure standing – no, leaning – in the doorway. It was Roxas, but there was no usual grin, no mischief in his eyes like he normally had. Instead, the Roxas there before Sora looked more…defeated. His clothes were a mess, ripped in places, and his hair looked no better. And…were those bruises on his arms? It took Sora several moments before his brain could start working again.

"R-Roxas…what happened? Are you alright?"

There was no need for the blonde to reply. That look in Roxas' eyes said enough.

--

Moving through the darkened streets, Roxas limped along, wincing every time he took a step. Those bastards, why would they do this to him? Weren't they his friends? Roxas sighed heavily, the images of the night replaying over and over in his mind. Axel surprising him…Riku restraining him….His clothes being torn away, hands prying where they shouldn't…Roxas shook his head, leaning against the wall of a building, the apartment where he and Sora lived wasn't too far away. But…how could he face him like this? Knowing that he'd been….touched that way. By people he thought he could trust. Hugging himself, Roxas could still feel Axel's tongue on his stomach. Remember the sensation of Riku's hands as he….oh god. The thought of Riku being there, Roxas sank into a sitting position, tears forming on his eyes. When Axel was inside of him….Roxas sobbed silently, head in his hands. Reason attempted to take over, reminding him that Sora was probably worried about him. Worried? No, he'd be more worried when Roxas finally showed up. Looking like this…Why must Sora have to see him like this!? With a sigh, Roxas slowly stood, wiping his eyes. Standing outside the apartment, he reached in his pocket for his key, hand shaking as he moved to unlock the door. Sora must have heard him, since he stood there, looking at him. The bewilderment in his brother's eyes was plain as day. When Sora asked him if he was alright, all Roxas could do was look into his brother's eyes. He couldn't speak, even if he wanted to – Riku and Axel had seen to it to make the blonde hoarse. Glancing away, Roxas just stood there, unsure of what to do next. Sora seemed to regain himself, and quickly ushered the younger boy inside, not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pixie: Hey, again! This is chapter 2 of Damaged. My inspiration for this was a song by Plumb. Well, the remix done by Plummet.** **Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the fic so far. Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Warning: this contains yaoi, rape, possible bondage, and incest. If anything offends, you don't have to read.**

Sitting Roxas on the couch in the living room, he went down the hall, presumably to the bathroom, since Roxas could hear water running. A few minutes later, Sora returned, sitting Roxas on a stool in the bathroom. Untying his shoes, Sora set them aside, along with his socks. He then moved upward, taking Roxas' jacket and shirt off, also setting them to the side.

Roxas felt lost, unable to do anything but sit there and watch Sora's reaction when he saw the purple splotches on his torso. These were more numerous, and it had been particularly brutal for that area. It was too much, Roxas couldn't stand seeing such sadness in Sora's eyes. Why must those gorgeous blue eyes hold so much sadness? Why did Sora have to see him this way? Glancing away, Roxas fought to hold back tears as Sora stripped his pants away. The blood was drying, but still….Roxas closed his eyes, not wanting to see the scene before him anymore. He felt gentle hands guide him to the tub, which was mostly filled with very warm water.

"Roxas. Roxas, look at me. Please."

He could hear the unbearable pain he felt mildly reflected in Sora's voice, as he opened his eyes and looked into his brother's. He felt so open, so ashamed, so….violated. How could he explain it to Sora? To Sora?!

He was again on the verge of tears, when Sora said, "Whatever happened, please, I'm here for you, Roxas. You can tell me."

Roxas turned his head away, looking down at the water, and his reflection. Seeing such unfamiliar eyes looking back at him, he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

--

As Sora guided his brother inside, a million thoughts ran through his head, the most prevalent was wanting to know just what the fuck happened to Roxas, and who were the bastards that did it.

If Roxas had one friend in the world, it was Sora. At least, that's the way the brunette saw things. While he was undressing Roxas, he could see the full scope of the injuries, and, upon seeing his bloody pants, knew what had happened.

Roxas had his eyes closed, so couldn't see the look of utter shock on Sora's face. Why, of all people, did something so cruel happen to light-hearted Roxas?

"You can tell me," Sora said, brushing hair out of Roxas' face. Deep in his heart, Sora willed the younger boy to break his silence, and tell him what had happened. At least who it was who did this to Roxas. But, Roxas simply looked down at the water, tears falling, distorting his reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pixie: Whooo!! I can finally update!! My internet has been acting up for the last couple of days (I had planned on udpating on Monday), and a friend fixed it for me. Happiness!! Anyways...Chapter 3!!**

**I own nothing!!**

**Warnings: The fic will eventually contain yaoi, rape, incest, and possibly bondage. No read if you no like.**

Eyes eased open, greeted by warm sunlight. It was morning. Sitting up, Roxas glanced at the clock the table next to his bed. It read 9:33. School started an hour ago. Roxas sighed, he didn't think he could face school just yet anyway.

He felt completely exhausted. Sleep had given him little rest, instead locking him nightmares. No, sleep had not been kind to the teen. Slipping out of bed, he looked at himself in a full-length mirror that hung on his closet door.

Although the t-shirt and pajama shorts hid most of his injuries, he could still see the cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. His gaze traveled to the reflected image of his eyes. They didn't seem to be his, as filled with sorrow as they were. Roxas placed a hand on the reflection, and lowered his eyes. It was a despicable image, and he spun away from it.

Exiting the room, he could hear the sound of frying bacon. Sora must've stayed home today. Standing at the kitchen entrance, Roxas watched as Sora busily scrambled eggs, and dipped bread in. French toast was Roxas' favorite food, and a tear slid down his face.

When the boys were younger, their mother would make them their favorite food when either of them were upset. Like the time when Sora had been stung by a bee, their mother had made the family pancakes, even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Oh, Roxas, you're awake. I was going to get you when breakfast was ready."

Sora must've noticed him, and Roxas broke out of his reverie. He could see his brother's eyes flitting over his appearance, face falling slightly when he met Roxas' eyes.

Looking away, Roxas walked into the dining area, and waited at the table. As good as Sora's cooking was, Roxas just didn't feel all that hungry, merely picking at his food. The time passed in relative silence, broken only by Sora's attempts to initiate conversation.

Finally, Roxas set his fork down next to his plate.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Roxas said, getting up. Getting a towel and washcloth from the linen closet, he went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

--

Sora had woken up later than usual. His mind was troubled by what had happened to Roxas, and he'd been unable to fall asleep until 4 am. It had been 7:30 when he'd woken up, and, out of habit, had started to get ready for school.

The whole time he was dressing, guilt was gnawing at him. He couldn't leave Roxas at home by himself, not after last night.

Standing there, half-dressed, a pair of khaki pants on and a starch-white shirt in his hands, Sora decided not to go to school. He had to be there for Roxas, he was the only family Roxas had. With a sigh, he tossed the shirt aside, and slipped into a red t-shirt. At first, he was sitting in the living room, trying to figure out what he should do. Then it hit him: he should make French toast. Roxas loved French toast…at least, he did when they were kids. Their mother would make it for the family whenever Roxas needed comforting. Deciding on his course of action, he stood to go to the kitchen. By then, it was a little after 9 am.

Sora didn't cook very often, Roxas was better at it. He decided to make French Toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Breakfast was proceeding nicely, when he noticed Roxas standing in the doorway.

Sora's eyes ran over him, the bruises on his limbs still fresh-looking. It was his eyes that shocked the most, however. That darkness in Roxas' eyes, Sora's heart nearly broke.

As Roxas walked away, presumably to wait at the table, Sora made a promise to himself: when he found out who the heartless bastards were that could inflict such cruelty on Roxas, he'd hunt them down, and take revenge. Oh, yeah, he'd get the fuckers, wipe them from the face of the planet.

During breakfast, the tense silence was damn near deafening, and Sora's attempts to break it were in vain. Roxas, it seemed, just didn't want to talk.

When Roxas excused himself to go wash, this left Sora to clean the dishes. Clearing the table, he took everything back into the kitchen, and set the dishwasher. He leaned back against the sink, and sighed. Why did Roxas not want to tell him anything? Last night, the only thing Roxas had told him was that it had been two people. After that, he had clammed up, refusing to say anything else. Sora slid down into a sitting position, and drew his knees up against his chest. Wiping away a few tears, he said to himself, "Please, Roxas…Tell me who did it. I'll kill them for you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Pixie: Hey! Chapter 4, at last! To tell you the truth, I didn't intend for this chapter to go in this direction, but oh well. evil laughter Riku makes an appearance this chapter, so..yes. Delicious psychological torture. Mwuaha.**

**Legal mess: I own nothing!!**

**Warning: This fic will contain rape, yaoi, bondage, and incest. Enjoy, if you like it. Go away if you don't.**

Sora was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Roxas was worrying him, and he didn't know what to do. He sighed, he needed to get out the apartment for a little while. Clear his head and figure out what he should do next. But, Roxas shouldn't be on his own right now, right? Reaching in his pocket, he withdrew his cell phone. Flipping it open, he tried Axel first. He was Roxas' best friend, after all. It immediately went to voicemail, his phone was off. Hanging up, Sora tried Riku. After several rings, it clicked, and Riku's muffled voice spoke.

"What, what's up?"

"I need you to come over for a bit."

"Why, I'm in class, Sora."

"Yeah, I know you hate missing class, but…Roxas came home late last night."

"….So?"

"He wasn't himself. Something happened, I know. I just don't know precisely what. He won't tell me anything."

There was a momentary pause on the other end. "I'll be right there."

Riku hung up before Sora could say anything more.

A little while later, he heard a knock at the door.

Opening it, he saw Riku, who smiled at him.

"Hey," Sora said, moving aside to allow Riku in, closing it afterwards.

"How is my dove, this morning?" Riku asked, giving Sora a deep kiss.

"I'm alright. It's Roxas I'm worried about."

Sora saw Riku's face fall. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He came in late, bruised up and his clothes were ripped."

Sora chose to omit the detail of the blood on his clothes.

"No…did he tell you anything?"

The brunet shook his head. "No, nothing at all. Well, he did say two people did it."

Riku seemed to perk up at that. "Anything else…?"

"No. After that, he clammed up. Refused to tell me anything more."

"…I see…."

"Yeah…Anyway, I need a breather for a little while. Will you stay here with Roxas till I get back?"

Riku nodded. "Of course."

Leaving, Sora didn't see the smirk on Riku's face

--

Roxas leaned against the wall of the shower, water cascading down his body. A washcloth hung loosely from his right hand, a bar of soap in the other. He felt empty, there was nothing except the terrible feelings of uncleanliness eating at him. No matter how much he scrubbed, he couldn't wash it away. There was no way Sora could love him now. Not the way Roxas loved him. Not anymore, he was a far cry from worthy.

Turning off the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and stood before the sink. Avoiding looking at his reflection, he brushed his teeth, staring at the sink the whole time. Replacing his toothbrush, Roxas sat on the edge of the bathtub. He was undeserving of everything, even love.

Who could love him, now that he was nothing but filth. With a sigh, he moved to the door, and opened it. He froze dead in his tracks, eyes widening at the form in front of him. Shoulder length silver hair framed a pale, angular face. Cold blue eyes gleamed at him from beneath long bangs.

Riku stood there, arms crossed, a smirk visible upon his face.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A poor little pet, in need of attention."

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

Riku chuckled. "Your dear brother called me over, pet. I was in Chemistry, you know."

Roxas tried to move past Riku, but the silver haired boy wouldn't budge. Riku brushed Roxas' cheek with his hand, cupping his chin.

"I don't enjoy missing any part of any class. However, I will do anything for Sora."

Roxas broke away, and backed away. His voice trembled. "Where's Sora?"

Riku slowly walked towards the smaller boy. "He stepped out for a moment. Didn't want you left by yourself, you see."

Roxas stood in the bathtub, squeezing himself into the corner.

"Why are you here?"

Riku moved in close to Roxas, pinning him to the wall.

"Because, Sora called me," Riku said, smirking. "I am Sora's."

Planting his lips on Roxas', Riku forced the boy's mouth open and explored the cavern with his tongue. Roxas struggled to free himself, but Riku was heavier than him. He couldn't budge, and he felt like he was suffocating. Several moments passed before Riku finally released his mouth. Gasping for breath, he stared into those eyes, those malicious, souless eyes.

"And, you are mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pixie: w00t! Chapter 5 is finally here! Interesting things abound in this chappie, and after this, no more Riku appearances for a couple of chaps. Axel, however, is still a possibility. Dunno. **

**Legal Mess: I own nada.**

**Warnings: This fic will contain yaoi, rape, bondage (no longer a possibility), and incest. No like, no read. **

Roxas was in his room, sitting on his bed. What occurred in the bathroom was unbearably fresh in his mind: Riku had pinned him to the wall, and jacked him off. The most torturing thing was that, this time, Roxas had…enjoyed it. He knew it was terribly wrong, but, Roxas had liked it. Gripping the blanket in his fists, he squeezed his eyes shut. Why was this happening? Where'd Sora go? Why was Riku here? Roxas' eyes widened. There was no other explanation - it was his fault. If he hadn't been at…at Riku's all that time, Sora would have no need to worry. He wouldn't have left him here…

Roxas slowly stood, pulling on clothes. Standing in the mirror, he looked at himself, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He avoided looking at his face, he hated the image he saw there.

He looked at the closed door leading out to the hall, he had locked it the moment he entered his room. Standing before it, his hand shook as he reached for the handel. Was Riku still there? Was he waiting? Swallowing a lump in his throat, he gripped the door handle, opening the door a crack. Peeking out into the hall, he couldn't see anything. Listening, he couldn't hear anything. He stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"About time you came out of there, Roxas."

Roxas slowly looked to the origin of the voice. Riku was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His hair fell over his face, eyes gleaming at him, and a smirk rested on his face.

"Come now, pet. You can't hide from me forever."

Roxas reached behind him, feeling for the doorknob, as Riku approached.

"You revealed something to Sora, didn't you?"

Riku moved up against Roxas, gripping the blond's hands and holding them behind his back. With his free hand, he ran a finger down Roxas' cheek.

"Please, let me go. Sora..he'll be home any minute…"

At least, Roxas hoped Sora would be back soon. He needed him there. Sora was the only one Roxas felt…completely safe around. He'd never felt that way around Riku, or even Axel.

Riku shook his head. "No..we have a little time. Tell me, what did you reveal to Sora?"

"Nothing. I…Didn't tell him anything."

Riku reached into his pocket, drawing out a knife, and flipped it open. Roxas began to tremble, terrified. Riku was heartless, everyone knew that. His dad was a Yakuza boss, and there were a multitude of rumors circulating about abuse, all kinds. Things weren't much better for Axel, being Riku's adopted brother.

Placing the cool metal against Roxas' cheek, Riku lightly trailed a path to his neck.

"Don't lie to me, Roxas."

"But I'm not--"

Riku pressed the blade into Roxas' flesh, not enough to draw blood. "Stop lying to me. Now, what did you tell him?"

Roxas closed his eyes, and lowered his head. "I..I..All I said was it was two people…"

"Nothing else?"

"No. Nothing else."

He felt the knife leave, and Riku stepped away. "Good."

Roxas watched as he turned to leave, pausing, Riku glanced back. "You will be punished for this later."

Hearing him enter the living room, and sitting on the couch, Roxas sunk to a sitting position, supported by the door to his room. He cried silently, afraid of letting Riku hear.

--

Sora had biked to an apartment bulding several blocks away, to visit a friend. Namine, along with her cousin Kairi, was crazy smart. Most said they were geniuses. However, while Namine chose to finish school at fourteen, Kairi opted to stay in school, and finish with her friends.

"So, I just don't know what to do. Any advice?"

Sora looked up at a blonde girl, sitting in a chair across from Sora, who was sitting on the couch. She was dressed in a knee-length white dress and white sandals. Sadness shone from her blue eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, Sora. Psychology is only a hobby for me, but…hmm.."

Sora sighed, he was at a total loss. He'd thought it would be good if he'd asked Namine for help, since she studied psychology. But, if she couldn't help…

"Well, maybe you just have to let him open up on his own. Give him a little time, he'll tell you eventually."

Sora nodded, "Yeah…I shouldn't force anything out of him. But, I want to help him. If he won't talk to me, how do I help him?"

Sora looked at Namine, sadly.

Namine stood, looking through the living room bookcase. Pulling down a book, she flipped through it a moment. Turing to look back at Sora, she said, "Well, just talk about anything unrelated to what you really want to talk about. Draw him out. In time, he'll tell you what you want to know."

Sora smiled slightly. "Thank you, Namine. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Standing, Sora hugged the blonde, "You're welcome, Sora. Go home now, and be with Roxas."

During the ride home, Sora idlely wondered if he should've called Namine instead of going to see her. Roxas was in a bad state right now, and he needed family. Since their parents died in that car crash, it's only been the two of them, they didn't have any other relatives.

Pulling in to the complex, Sora walked his bike to the storage unit, locking it securely. Walking up to the apartment, he pulled his keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door.

"I'm back, guys. Riku, was everything alright?"

Riku was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his phone. Roxas was sitting in the hallway, head on his knees.

"Roxas? You ok?"

Sora walked over to his brother, kneeling down next to him.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Tell me, please."

Sora wrapped an arm around Roxas, pulling him close.

Riku left, silently, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pixie: Yahoo! Chapter 6 at last! Methinks my sadistic side will show itself next chappie. Hope you enjoy!**

**Legal Mess: I own nada.**

**Warnings: Fic will contain yaoi, rape, bondage, and incest. No like, no read.**

The remainder of that day passed in silence, and the next day also passed by uneventfully. Late in the evening, Sora's cell rang. Answering it, Kairi's voice flowed through the line.

"Where the hell have you been for the past two days?! You skip school for two days with no word -"

"Kairi, listen. There's been…some stuff going on." Sora said, cutting her off.

"Stuff? Like what? Namine` mentioned something…Is everything ok?"

Sora sighed. "No…"

During the next few minutes, Sora told Kairi all he knew, and what he guessed to be correct.

Silence buzzed in his ear, and, for a moment, he wondered if she hung up. Finally, in a subdued voice, Kairi said, "Wow…I dunno what else to say…You handling it ok?"

"Yeah…as best as I can manage. Roxas though…I don't know what he's thinking. I wish he would give me something to go on to help him."

"You should go to the police, Sora. They'd be best at handling this."

"I know that, Kairi! But, if Roxas won't say anything to me, what do you think he'd say to some stranger?"

Silence again. "Fine then. I'll let you handle things for now. I can't keep this secret forever, though."

Sora sighed again. "Yes, I know."

"You two missing school again tomorrow? I can't cover for you everyday."

"I know, I know. Hopefully we'll be there tomorrow."

"Alright. Tell Roxas to be strong. Namine` and I support him, no matter what."

Sora nodded. "Thanks, Kairi."

Hanging up, Sora sighed and stood. He was tired, these past couple of days had been oddly draining, and he needed sleep. Turning to go to his room, he saw Roxas' door silently close. Had he been listening to the conversation? And, if so, what had he heard?

Pausing in front of the door, he knocked. "Roxas? You alright?"

"Fine. I'm ok," was the quick reply.

Sora looked sideways at the door. Roxas answered to fast, so he had to be hiding something. But, what?

"Are you sure…? I'm going to bed early, I'm beat, so there's nothing you need?"

"No. Nothing. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sora went to his room, and closed the door. Something wasn't right with Roxas, his voice sounded…odd to say the least. Crossing his arms, he sat down on his bed, looking at the floor. Maybe he should go to the police. That probably was the best idea. But, Roxas should be in agreement, which very likely wasn't going to happen tonight. Pulling his sheets over himself, Sora decided to wait until tomorrow before approaching Roxas with the police idea.

----

Roxas had heard Sora's cell ring, and his attention was perked when he heard Kairi's name, muffled as it was through his door. Cracking it open quietly, he listened to Sora tell Kairi what he knew. It was pretty accurate, Sora didn't know how dead on he was. It scared Roxas to the bone. Sora knew so much, if Riku found out…

He was drawn back to reality when he heard Sora bid Kairi goodbye, and closed his door silently. If Riku discovered how much Sora guessed to be true…Roxas was in for it. He was already in for it for telling Sora what he did. If Riku learned of this…Roxas didn't even want to think of it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sora knocked on the door. Dismissing him best he could, Roxas paced his room, anxious and jittery. What should he do? How could he keep Sora from telling anyone else? But, he already told Kairi, so did it really matter?

He stopped, messing his hair, frustrated. Sora was his brother, and he loved him very much. He didn't want him hurt because of Roxas' own worthlessness. Placing his hand on the wall next to him, he turned his head slowly, realizing he was in front of his mirror. Looking at his face. His terrible, horrible face. He couldn't bear to look at himself…yet couldn't turn away. Removing his shirt, he tossed it aside, running his hands over his torso. The bruises were slowly beginning to fade away. But, it didn't change the fact that he was a worthless thing.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out, he looked at the screen. It was Axel. Answering it, he slid to his knees, resting his head on the mirror.

"Hey, Roxas. How are you doing tonight?"

The amusement in Axel's voice was obvious.

"I'm alright…" Roxas replied. He didn't want to talk to the red-head. Ever again. But, something told him that this would be unavoidable.

"That's good. Listen, Roxas - I mean, "pet", Riku told me what you did. You must know this is inexcusable."

Roxas nodded, his voice cracking slightly. "Yes..I know…please…"

"You will come to our house, now."

Roxas' eyes widened. "N-Now? B-But…"

"Don't be late," Axel said in a sing-song voice. "You know Riku hates unpunctuality."

The line went dead. Axel had hung up. Lowering the phone, Roxas knew he had no choice. He either went and faced his punishment, or didn't and got a worse one later on…

Holding back rage, he replaced his shirt, and slipped out of his room. Listening for a moment, he heared silence from Sora's room. Hopefully he was asleep, as Roxas crept out the apartment, and to the bike storage house. Pedaling rapidly, it was many minutes before he arrived at Riku and Axel's house. Walking the bike up to the door, it opened and Axel stood there, arms crossed. A smirk rested on his face, and mirth shone from his eyes.

"So, you decided to show. Riku'll be pleased. Come on, then."

Axel turned, walking inside, Roxas following.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pixie: Double update today!!! **

**Legal Mess: I own nada.**

**Warnings: Fic will contain yaoi, rape, incest, and bondage. No like, no read.**

Roxas was led upstairs to Riku's room, in front of which stood the silver-haired sadist. Turning to look at Axel and Roxas, he opened the door, and moved aside to allow the two inside.

Closing the door beind him, he closely followed behind Roxas. The instant the door clicked shut, Riku punched the blond in the back of the head. This caused Roxas to fall to his knees, a hand on the throbbing spot. He glanced back up at Riku, fearful of what was to come.

"Disobedient dog!" Riku shouted at him, giving the boy a swift kick in the back, sending him flying face forward towards the bed.

Roxas scrambled to turn himself around, pushing back against the bed.

Riku glided over to him, grapsed him by the throat, and lifted him off the ground.

Roxas struggled to breathe, as Riku's grip tightened.

"I told you not to breath a single detail to anyone. And you went against me, by telling Sora that bit of information."

Axel was behind Roxas suddenly, attaching a pair of handcuffs to his writs. When the blond was restrained, Riku unceremoniously tossed him onto the middle of the bed.

Trying to regain normal breathing, Roxas gasped out, "I told him no more than that! And I won't say anything else!"

Riku waggled a finger. "Tsk, tsk, my pet. You've still disobeyed your master, and this requires correction."

The silver-haired boy chuckled, "This time, however, Axel will be the sole one to handle things."

Roxas looked over at the red head, who stood shirtless at the foot of the bed. A smirk played about his lips, and his emerald eyes gleamed evily.

He moved to the bed, crawling up it to the blond boy, and snared his lips in a deep kiss. Several moments passed before it broke, and Axel looked Roxas in the eye.

The blond could find no trace of the familiar kindess and friendship they once held. In their stead were cruelty, mixed with lust. What happened to the man Roxas once called his best friend? The most likely answer Roxas could think of was that he died that first time he did this.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Roxas bit on his lower lip. There was no escaping this, not a single ray of hope shone that he could see. So, he mustered up the only thing that seemed best.

"Please…have mercy…"

_-_

Roxas wasn't certain how much time had passed, since Axel began. All awareness had since died away, replaced only with the knowledge of pain.

His screams had become background noise in his mind, the ability to discern sight and sound currently disabled. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the pain began to slightly lessen, and time flowed normally once more.

"Dear, dear, Axel, you may have broken him."

Roxas opened his eyes, which were greeted by Riku's cold sapphire orbs.

The silver-head moved away, and Axel pulled Roxas to a sitting position.

He still was unable to focus properly, the pain that washed over his body made it difficult.

Roxas partially discerned clothes being replaced upon his form, and felt himself being lifted to his feet.

"Return our pet to his home, and put him to bed. However, be sure you do not disturb Sora."

This was the last thing Roxas remembered before the welcoming darkness took him away.

----

A strange nightmare woke Sora. Sitting in the dark, he breathed, trying to calm himself. But, when you dream of your brother dying, can you truly remain calm without checking on things?

Standing in the doorway to Roxas' room, he looked at his younger brother. Even breaths told the brunet that he was peacefully sleeping, and Sora relaxed some.

Quietly walking to the bed, he looked down at the sleeping boy. Sora sighed. Looking at how peaceful and innocent he was at that moment made Sora think of that night a few days ago.

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, Sora asked himself what ruthless person would to something so heartless to his brother. His…angelic brother. Why would someone want to hurt someone as precious as Roxas?

Slipping from the room, Sora closed his door silently. Whether Roxas knew it or not, Sora knew he had been raped, and his suspicions of who the culprits were.

Getting back into bed, Sora decided to confront the two tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pixie: So, things are looking quite grim for dear Roxy, aren't they? (evil laughter). Yes, he will eventually tell Sora, but not before a couple of things happen first. **

**Legal Mess: I own nada.**

**Warnings: Fic will contain yaoi, rape, incest, and bondage. No like, no read.**

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Roxas stared at the floor, hands resting on his lap. He had awoken early that morning, around 5:30, and decided to get dressed for school. Truthfully, he didn't want to go, it would mean seeing Axel nearly all day, but he didn't want to sit in the apartment either. He wanted something to distract his mind from the past few days, if only temporarily.

Sora had been surprised to see him up so early, but didn't object when Roxas had informed him of what he wanted to do that day.

Glancing at the clock, he saw it was seven, and stood to go see what Sora had made for breakfast.

After eating quickly, he followed Sora out to the bike storage shed.

Just as the two were about to pedal off, Sora's phone rang.

Answering it, he said, "Hey, Riku, what's up?"

Roxas froze. He was well aware that Riku was Sora's boyfriend, which was sickening by itself, but what did he want with Sora so early in the morning?

He was momentarily lost in thought, drawn back to the present when he realized Sora had asked him something.

"Huh, what?"

"I said, would you be alright riding to school by yourself? Riku wants me to go by his place real fast before school."

Roxas would've preferred walking, since…well…last night, but Sora couldn't know anymore details. Who knew what those two would do to him if Sora learned anything else?

So, Roxas simply nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. No worries."

For a moment, he wondered if Sora could tell if he was lying, but the brunet rode off, apparently trusting the blond to be telling the truth.

Trying to block out the discomfort gained from riding a bike, his mind wandered as trees and buildings passed by.

He still wasn't entirely sure of how he got home last night, although he knew someone had brought him, put him in pajamas, and to bed. Most of the details were fuzzy and incorporeal, sans one. He knew there had been a lot of pain, more than he ever wanted to experience ever again.

Lost in his thoughts, the school came sooner than he expected, and he quickly turned inside the gates.

Locking his bike at the bike rack, he looked for Sora's, but it wasn't there yet. Meaning he wasn't there yet, despite the fact that Roxas had pedaled slow enough to ease his discomfort, but fast enough not to fall over.

Moving through the crowd of students, he made his way to his locker, where he grabbed his biology book. Looking at it, he paused, hands slightly shaking. Axel was in his biology class. While this had once been the milestone of the morning, it now seemed more like a curse.

Stuffing the book away into his bag, he didn't notice the girl sneaking up behind him.

"Boo!"

"Gah!" Roxas shouted, swiveling around quickly, to be greeted by Larxene. She was dressed in a white collared shirt and blue plaid skirt - the girls' uniform for Twilight Destiny High School.

"Geez, Roxy, when did you start scaring easy?" she said, laughing.

Calming down, he frowned. "Hi, Larxene."

"What put you in a funk, huh?"

Roxas glanced in the direction of the voice. It was Demyx, Larxene's twin brother.

"I'm just not in the mood today, alright guys?" Roxas said with a sigh.

Looking at his watch, he added, "I gotta get off to biology…See you at lunch."

Hurrying away, he soon reached the biology lab. Stepping inside, he tensed up, trying to keep himself from shaking.

Not only did he share this class with Axel, the red-head was his tablemate. Sitting on the stool, he kept himself focused on anything but the boy next to him.

However, since the two of them often spent the time before class providing most of the chatter in the room, the odd near-silence seemed very strange, and even drew some looks from other students.

Roxas placed his book and notebook on the table in front of him, and hoped the remainder of the day would pass much better.

----

Sora had been somewhat surprised to get a call from Riku so early in the morning. Normally, the two of them met up at school. However, for Sora, this day was already far from normal.

Riku's father was an abusive prick that derived enjoyment from hurting people, mostly his sons, Riku and Axel. But, it was rare for the man to do such things in the morning, especially on school days.

Skidding to a stop outside Riku's house, he scanned the driveway. No sign of Sephiroth's black Corvette, so he walked the bike up to the door. Raising a hand to knock, the door was opened nearly instantly by Axel.

Sora caught the man's eyes for an instant, before he quickly averted them.

"Hey…Riku called."

"I know," came the reply.

Opening it wider, Axel stepped aside, to allow Sora entry.

"He's in his room, as always."

Sora nodded, leaving the bike downstairs, as he made his way to Riku's bedroom. He was not surprised to fnd the door closed and locked.

Knocking, he said, "Riku, it's Sora. Can I come in?"

"No…I'll be out in a minute."

Sora half-smiled at himself. Riku never let anyone in while he was dressing, even if the person had been there all night, as Sora had been on occasion.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Riku stepped out to the hallway, closing it behind him.

Sora noticed he winced every time he took a step, the silver-haired boy had long since figured out how to walk without limping. Sora still wondered how he did it.

"Was it as bad as last time?" Sora asked.

Riku shot him a glare, "No. If it was, Axel would have called, instead of me."

Sora made a silent "Oh." as the two boys walked downstairs.

Pausing at the door, Sora said, "This might not be the best of times, but I have a theory on who hurt Roxas a few nights ago."

Both Riku and Axel turned to stare at the brunet. Sora wasn't sure what was radiating from their eyes, but, it made him shiver.

"Who do you think it was?" Axel asked.

"Well, who's more psycho than Sephiroth? Plus, isn't Cloud always with him?"

Cloud was Sephiroth's younger brother, and his right hand man. Wherever Sephiroth was, you were sure to find Cloud, and, from Sora's experience, both were quite crazy.

Riku and Axel looked at each other for several moments. Then, Riku nodded. "Possibly…I mean, Roxas was here that night."

"Yeah…" Axel nodded in agreement.

Picking up his bike, Sora glanced at his watch. "We're not gonna be able to bike, if we want to get there on time."

Axel shrugged. "We can take my van."

The three loaded into the black van, along with Sora's bike, and several minutes later, were at school. Sora and Riku bid Axel good-bye, since he had to run off to Biology.

Walking down the hall to their lockers, they stopped at Sora's first.

"You know," Riku said, "we could have ourselves a free period and go down to the basement."

The basement of the school was where students went if they wanted to have sex. While Sora wouldn't mind getting down and dirty with Riku, he'd already missed enough school.

"As much as I'd love to, I need to catch up on what I missed in class."

Sora grabbed his Physics book and glanced up at the clock. It was almost first bell.

"You should get to your locker, or else you'd be late. I gotta get to Physics. See you at lunch?"

Riku nodded. "At lunch."


	9. Chapter 9

**Pixie: You've been clamoring for an update, so here is chapter 9, my glorious chickadees! I really can't think of anything to say on this chap, so go read it.**

**Legal Mess: I own nada. **

**Warnings: Fic contains bondage, rape, incest, and yaoi. **

Roxas was so absorbed in his work, he nearly jumped when the bell rang. It was the end of the third class of the day, which was art for the blond. It was the only class in which he left the world behind. When there was seemingly nothing in the universe except himself, and the easel he painted on. How he loved that class, but it was lunch now.

Standing outside the lunch room, Roxas was debating with himself on whether or not to go in. He could always eat at the tables outside. Even in the chilly autumn weather, students still sat outside, enjoying the crisp breeze.

However, it would be immensely unusual, plus, Sora would be worried.

Roxas hated seeing Sora sad. The brunet was so beautiful when he smiled.

So, with a sigh, he entered the cafeteria. Gazing around the room, he saw that everybody was gathered at the usual table.

Walking over, he saw that Demyx and Larxene were involved in an argument, Zexion was listening to music on his mp3 player, Saïx was reading something, Sora and Riku were sharing a lunch, and Axel was doing homework.

So far, lunch was going pretty normal. Roxas sat in the empty space next to Axel. He didn't really want to, but that would mean messing up the seating order, and the normalcy of lunch.

Getting his sandwich, soda, and chips from his backpack, Roxas began to silently eat. Glancing to his left, he saw Axel was staring at him from the corner of his eye. A small smirk flashed for a moment, before vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

'That bastard', Roxas thought, fighting to remain calm.

"So, Roxy, who's right? Me, or the moron?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked over at Larxene. "What?"

Larxene sighed. "I said, which one of us is right? Demyx thinks-"

"I think that Silent Hill is a scarier series, and-"

"And I think that Resident Evil is scarier."

Roxas blinked. He was always called upon as the mediator for the twins' arguments. And, both games had their pros and cons.

"Well…"

Demyx crossed his arms. "You cannot doubt the insanity of Pyramid Head. You just can't. It's impossible."

"Psh. Nemesis could eat that whore for breakfast."

Roxas fiddled with the top of his soda can.

"I like Nemesis."

Demyx opened his mouth in protest, when Axel headed him off.

"Does it matter on which is better? Both of them would kill in a heartbeat, right?"

Larxene and Demyx glanced at each other, then back at Axel.

"I suppose…" Larxene said.

"I guess…." Demyx said at the same time.

They shrugged, and Axel chuckled.

Roxas finished his sandwich, and moved to the chips and soda.

"Sora, love, will you come see us play Friday?"

Roxas looked over at Riku. He, along with Larxene, Axel, and Zexion made up the members of Dark Half. They did pretty good stuff, kind of a mix of rock, metal, and gothic styles.

Switching his gaze to Sora, Roxas silently willed his brother to decline. The club they usually played would be too easy a place for Riku, or Axel, to…something. Roxas didn't want to imagine the possibilities.

"Have I missed a show, yet? You gonna go, Rox?"

Roxas couldn't help himself. He quickly stood, and hurried away from the table, leaving his book bag and remaining lunch behind.

He could feel eyes following him out.

Bursting into the bathroom, he couldn't prevent the few tear drops.

He couldn't go, there was no way. To be in a dark building, with them…

"Roxas…"

The singsong voice floated into his ears. Swiveling around, his eyes widened to Axel standing by the door.

----

Sora had Chemistry before lunch. He hated science, and was relieved when the bell rang.

Walking to the cafeteria, he saw Riku by the door. The silver-haired boy smiled when he caught sight of Sora.

"Hey, Riku." Sora said, moving towards him. "What do you want for lunch today?"

Riku shrugged. "You pick."

The brunet thought a moment. "Mushroom burger?"

"Sounds good to me."

At the lunch table, the group quietly discussed Roxas.

"So, you think Mr. Soldré did it, Sora?"

"Yeah, Larxene, I do."

There was momentary silence.

"So…" Zexion said, breaking the tension. "What do you plan to do?"

Sora sighed. "I think I'm gonna figure out a way to find evidence. You guys want to help?"

Larxene nodded. "They deserve whatever they get for hurting Roxy."

Zexion and Demyx nodded in agreement.

Sora looked at Axel and Riku. "What about you two?"

"Of course we'll help, Sora." Riku said, wrapping the brunet in a hug.

When Roxas arrived, Sora steered things back to normal. Zexion slipped his headphones on, Larxene and Demyx quickly thought of something to argue about, and Axel feigned doing his homework.

The whole while, however, Sora thought of how he could best catch Sephiroth and Cloud. They were Yakuza, but he didn't want them on any trial for something like smuggling or possession. They had to get convicted of rape. And, since Roxas was only 15, wouldn't it also be child molestation?

Sora's train of thought switched upon Riku's question of if he was going to the Hollow Bastion to see Dark Half perform.

To Sora, it could be good for Roxas to go out and have fun with everybody. A nice social event like that, could cheer his brother up. Sora didn't like this sad, quiet Roxas. He missed seeing the hyper, happy boy the blond used to be.

When Roxas abruptly left, the group stared after him.

Axel stood and followed the blonde, with a quick, "I'll see if he's ok."

Sora's face fell. Coming to school may not have been a good idea after all.

"Cheer up, dearest. Perhaps going to the concert this weekend will help things. The Hollow Bastion has the most wonderfully mellow atmosphere, remember?"

Sora looked at Riku. The silver-haired boy flashed him a bright smile, and squeezed his hand, reassuringly.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. You might be right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Pixie: Heheh...It's been a while since I last updated anything. I have a very good excuse! Y'see...I got Persona 3...and then Radiata Stories..Dirge of Cerberus...and Devil May Cry 1...And it was the holidays...so...yeah...But, I will finish chapter two for both Want and She soon! Promise!**

Roxas slowly backed away from the red head in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice fearful.

Axel chuckled. "You're on such edge, Roxas. You need to loosen up a little."

"I need to what? Axel, you're partly to blame!"

Roxas clenched his hands into fists. "You were my best friend. Why…Why'd you do it? Why did you let Riku…?"

The red head frowned. "I'm not at liberty to say. You aren't the only one pinned up in this situation."

Surprise rose on the blonde's face. "What…? What does Riku have over you?"

"Forget about it!" Axel said loudly, anger rising. He sighed.

"Listen, Roxas, I followed you for a reason."

Reaching into his pocket, Axel withdrew what, at first glance, looked like a strip of material to the blonde.

"Riku wants you to wear this to the show."

Axel handed the item over, and, upon closer inspection, Roxas realized it was a leather collar. It had a small ring on it, presumably where a leash was to be attached.

Axel sighed. "Lunch'll be over soon…we should be getting back to the others."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…Go on. I'll catch up."

As soon as Axel left the room, Roxas glared at the collar. Riku wanted him to wear it Friday, huh? Roxas could think of hundreds of possibilities as to what the silver haired boy's intentions were.

And…what did Axel mean? Roxas wasn't the only one Riku had a hold on? What could Axel have to allow such a thing?

Things were becoming stranger by the minute.

Pocketing the collar, Roxas left the restroom, and returned to the cafeteria just as the bell rang. Bidding his friends good-bye, he grabbed his stuff and headed off to his next class.

----

Meanwhile, Sora was sitting, arms crossed. He was anxiously awaiting Roxas' return, hoping the boy was ok. Well, as ok as he could be, under the circumstances. Lowering his gaze to the table, Sora mulled over exactly what he knew, and what he figured as the truth.

Sunday, Roxas had gone by Axel and Riku's place, since he and Axel had decided to be partners for a science project. They were almost finished, too, even though it wasn't due till next week. So, sometime when he was leaving to head home, Cloud and Sephiroth must've dragged him off somewhere.

But, something seemed odd. Normally, Roxas was excited to go see Dark Half play. Today, he seemed…afraid. Why?

"Riku," Sora said, looking over at the silver-haired boy. "Are either your uncle or dad gonna be at the show this weekend?"

Riku merely shrugged in answer. "I don't know. Sometimes they go, sometimes they don't."

He glanced at Sora, curiosity in his gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you remember our conversation from this moring…?"

Riku nodded in understandning. "I see. I can't make any promises, but I'll do what I can."

Sora gave a half nod, his eyes following Axel's returning form.

"So, how's Roxy, then?" Larxene asked.

Axel sighed. "I don't know, he didn't say much."

The conversation in the room was dying down, it was almost time to go back to class. Roxas still wasn't back yet, he'd be late for his next class if he didn't hurry up.

Just as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, Roxas came trotting in. Sora was going to ask him how he was, but the blonde dismissed the group with a 'good-bye', and hurried away.

Staring at the retreating boy, Sora shouldered his back pack and headed to class.

X.X.X.X

**Pixie: Oooh! Comments from moi post-chapter! Mwuaha, what might Riku have to bend Axel to his will like that? Not even I know yet. Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pixie: Ahaha! Chapter 11, my lovelies! You must love me, otherwise I wouldn't have such darling reviews. Oh yeah, in regards to my other two fics, their both on hiatus for now. Due to the fact I've started classes, I now have less time with which to work on my fics, so Damaged is priority one. **

**Legal Stuffs: I own nada. **

**Warnings: Fic will contain yaoi, bondage, rape, and incest. No like, no read. **

Friday came quickly for Roxas.

Sitting in his room, he twirled the collar in his hands. Sora had already left with Riku, Larxene, and Demyx, and Axel would be coming to pick him up.

Sighing, he stood, tossing the collar on his bed. He was nervous about how the night might progress. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms.

Whatever happened tonight, Roxas had a feeling it wouldn't be good. Not for him, at least.

A knock at the door made the blonde jump.

"Roxas, it's me, open up."

Axel. Roxas silently prayed he wouldn't do anything.

Walking over to the door, he swung it open. The red-head stood there, a smile on his face. In his hand was a bag. Roxas couldn't tell what was in it.

"Hey…Axel."

"Hey. Here." Axel held the bag out to the boy. "You're wearing this tonight."

Roxas took the bag, and looked inside. From what he could gather, it was all black. And..fishnet…

"I have to wear this?"

"Well," Axel shrugged. "Either you do, or you don't. Don't, and Riku will punish you for it."

Roxas clenched his fists, holding the back tightly. Turning on his heel, he went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Dumping the bag's contents on his bed, the blonde picked up one item. It looked like a shirt, but was made from some sort of mesh material. Setting it back down, Roxas stripped off his jeans and shirt.

Sliding into the mesh shirt, he wiggled about for a moment. It was a new feeling to get from a shirt. The pants Riku wanted him to wear were made of leather, a fabric he'd never worn except in a coat. Pulling them on, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

He wasn't one to wear something like this, Sora knew that. So..maybe Sora would help him. Right? There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Don't forget the collar, Roxy," Axel said.

"Right…" Roxas muttered to himself.

Picking up the small item he fastened it around his neck. It was only now that the blonde realized it was an actual dog collar.

Seeing that there was one other item, a pair of boots, Roxas picked them up and put them on as well.

Opening the door, Roxas saw that Axel was leaning against the wall, directly across from him. The red-head smilied.

"Looks good. Let's go."

Axel headed out the front door, Roxas following, grabbing his key from the living room table as he did so.

----

At the Hollow Bastion, Sora was backstage with Riku, Zexion, Larxene and Demyx. Axel would be there soon, with Roxas. Bobbing his head to the band currently playing, he took a sip from the bottle of water in his hand.

"What time is Dark Half gonna be up, Riku?"

The silver haired boy was sitting on a fold up chair. Glancing over at the brunette. "Ten. What time is it now?"

Sora took out his cell. "A little after 9:30."

Riku nodded.

"Man, Axel needs to hurry up if we're gonna be on in time," Demyx said, gituar sitting between his legs.

"Totally," Larxene added, twirling drumsticks.

"Zexy, call Ax, see where he is," Larxene said.

The boy in question was sitting on an amp, fiddling with a keytar. Reaching in his pocket, he withdrew his phone. Flipping it open, he dialed Axel.

"Hey, Flame Head, where are you? Right, ok."

Closing the phone, he looked over at Larxene. "He's on his way."

The group nodded.

After a moment, Sora said, "So, any ideas on a way we could catch Sephiroth and Cloud?"

Demyx sighed. "Not tonight, eh, Sora? It's 'sposed to be fun, not all like a funeral."

"Yeah, I know...Just want to help Roxas, you know that."

There was silence, save the music from the band on stage.

Checking the time again, Sora said, "Axel has ten minutes. Where is he?"

"Right here, just in time."

Turning to look, Sora crossed his arms as Axel walked up, Roxas not far behind.

Sora's eyebrows raised as he looked over what Roxas had on. Strange choice of outfit for the blonde.

"Roxy, where'd you get that get up?" Larxene asked.

Roxas semed wary of the question.

"Oh...I decided to try a new style..you like it?"

Sora squinted at his brother. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just..odd for you."

Coversation was cut short, as the band's song ended, and Dark Half was announced.

"Well, I'd say that's our cue," Riku said, standing and grabbing his mic.

As the members of Dark Half headed out to the stage, Sora and Roxas headed out to the main floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pixie: Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I can hear the collective shouts "This long since the last update, and only one chapter?!?!" Fear not, my readers! Chapter 13 has been written, and I'm working on updates for my other fics as I type this. And, good news to report! I've beaten both Dirge of Cerberus and Persona 3, and am working on a P3 fic. So, look for it in the coming weeks. Anywhos, enjoy chapter 12!**

**Legal Stuff: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Too lazy to type them. Besides, you should know them by now.**

Roxas stood in the crowd, Sora close by. Dark Half had taken their places on stage, and the twangs of a guitar signaled the start of the first song.

The crowd began moving to the music, but Roxas was in no mood to dance. He stared at the stage, eyes plastered on the vocalist - Riku. Blue met blue, as the signer locked the blonde's gaze. Riku gave a slight smirk before refocusing his attention on the crowd. Roxas clenched his fists, and turned away from the stage and made his way out of the throng.

Heading to the restroom, he leaned forward against the sink. Riku was truly a bastard, torturing him like this. The physical pain…it went away eventually. But, this was different. There was no getting rid of the emotions swirling around in his mind. Sora was right outside, he could easily tell him everything. But, Roxas didn't want to.

For one, Riku threatned to hurt Sora if he did. Two, Axel's words the other day puzzled the blonde. Riku was blackmailing Axel..somehow. Roxas could figure that much, but exactly what the source of it was, he couldn't even begin to figure out how he could, well, figure it out. And, three…Roxas' self-loathing grew every time he thought it, but…a part of him was liking things.

This was an outrageous idea! What's to like, when your brother's boyfriend is very likely blackmailing your best friend into assisting in acts..most heinous? Roxas sighed, realizing his grip on the sink edge had grown tight, and his knuckles had become white. Slowly releasing his grip on the sink, he folded his arms, not raising his head, out of fear of looking in the mirror in front of him.

He had to find a way out of this. There had to be a way out, he just couldn't see it yet. Turning on his heels, he took slow breaths, trying to remain calm. There was still an hour and a half before Dark Half's performance was over. Enough time for Roxas do something about the situation.

He was deeply afraid of what horrible things Riku might've thought up, and was positive it would be worse than whatever he imagined. If only Sora could see how fucking psycho Riku really was…wait a minute. That was it! He could tell Sora through showing him. But, how could he set that up? Shit, another dilemma.

"Screw it all…" he muttered to himself. Sora was his brother, they never kept secrets. But…Riku would hurt Sora. That was the only thing keeping him from spilling everything. Then again…Riku would get arrested. Right? No…Sephiroth would only bail him out of jail. Roxas wouldn't risk Riku's wrath on Sora. He couldn't, just couldn't. He cared about Sora far too much.

'Which is why you should tell him,' a part of his mind said. With a sigh, Roxas trudged back out to the stage, fighting through the crowd to get back to Sora. Tapping him on the shoulder, he shouted over the music.

"Can we go someplace quieter? There's something I have to tell you."

Sora obviously read something from his face, and nodded.

----

Sora was enjoying the music. Well, the music was good, but Riku cinched things. He had the most beautiful voice the brunette had ever heard.

Roxas had passed by earlier, probably to either get a soda or to go pee. Or both. You never knew, sometimes. From time to time, Sora'd kept an eye out for either Cloud or Sephiroth. Well, mostly Cloud, since Sephiroth usually watched the show close to the entrance.

As far as Sora knew, the man disliked clubs, probably because it was so dark and semi-lit. Easy to sneak up on a person….Oh hell. He'd never thought of that until now, Roxas might be in danger. Sora had to find him, stick by him.

But, no sooner did he think that then the blonde showed up, tapping him on the shoulder. Apparantly, he wanted to tell him something, but, whatever it was couldn't have been good. Roxas' face looked so sad.

Following his brother out of the crowd, the two went outside. It was the quietest place, and the heart-shaped stamp on their hands ensured re-entry.

"You wanted to talk, Rox?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"What about?"

Roxas shifted from foot to foot, something he did when he was nervous.

"Roxas, what did you want to tell me?"

"Um…Well…"

X.X.X.X

**Pixie: Aren't I the cruel one, tormenting you all like this? Mwahahaha....**

**black_red_wolf: ACCEPT IT PEONS!!!!! But at the least she writes anything I'm too lazy at this point. And no comments on the fact that I'm writing to bitch about it =-.-=**

**Pixie: .....Very good, Wolfie-kun. (pets) Anyways, yeah, cliffhanger. (shakes fist) You ruined the dramatic tension, Wolfie-kun! T_T**

**brw: Bushwa me-lady I am merely 'suggesting' that these fans are your peonic minions and should be treated as such. *punches random fan in the face***

**Pixie: (blinks) Oh dear, well, before darling Wolfie-kun abuses more of you, I'm cutting this short. Till next time, everybody!**

**brw: Indeed *pulls out sword* Btw I'm gonna start proofreading this illegible monstrosity...eventually...**

**Pixie: ....Illegible monstrosity? The only thing that was fixed was "guitar". **

**brw: No I also pointed out the lack of indentation lady!**

**Pixie: I fix that when I run it through the doc manager, Wolfums.**

**brw: I shall write my own fic. It will be faster, stronger, longer, and best of all lemony =^.^= ftw!!**

**Pixie: Blatent self-advertisement for the fail. Well, it's not like I didn't promote my other fics in this one...Ah well. Anyway, why have you barged in my fic?**

**brw: For the reasons previously stated.**

**Pixie: To be my own personal grammer-faerie?**

**brw: That and advertisement. For all who care, I will start writing on soon and would like support. Pixie can vouch for the fact that I'm a good writer...I think...**

**Pixie: His writing sucks! Nono, I kid. Anyway, ending this now! (shifty look at brw) And, maybe, if I'm in a good mood, will let Wolfie-kun pop by again. Later, folks!**

**brw: *writing orgy* bu-bye now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pixie: Well, chapter 13 is up. You all must be gripped with tension of wanting to know. So, now you'll know. Heheheh, orginally, chaps 12 and 13 were written together. I just thought it would be more fun to split them up, and whaddaya know, it totally was! Anyway, for your viewing pleasure, chapter 13!**

**Legal Mess: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: At this point, do I even need to type them?**

Roxas was trying to form the right words in his mind. He knew what he wanted to say, but actually saying it was proving immensely difficult. And the obvious concern mixed with hints of worry on Sora's face…god why was this so hard?

The blonde sighed, closing his eyes.

"Earlier this week…when I came home late…it was--"

"Hey you two! What're you doing out here, isn't Dark Half playing?"

Roxas turned to look at the person who interrupted. Kairi was walking over, followed by Namine`. Smiles graced their faces, but faltered.

"Did we interrupt something?" Kairi asked.

Taking a quick glance at Sora, who had his mouth open as if to speak, Roxas moved first.

"No…No, it's alright. We were just about to head back anyway."

Giving a small smile, Roxas watched as the girls nodded.

"Ok, then. Let's go," Namine` said, heading for the entrance. Naimne` turned to follow, giving a momentary glance at Sora. Moving to go with the girls, Roxas felt a hand wrap around his wrist, holding him in place.

Turning around, he stared into eyes as blue as his own, but filled with worry.

"So, who was it?"

Roxas lowered his gaze, "It was…"

He clenched his hands into fists, nerve leaving him. The hand left his wrist, and moved to rest on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"It's ok, Roxas, I'm here for you."

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and a name spilled forth. "Axel. It was Axel."

"Axel…what? Axel?"

Roxas nodded, "But, it wasn't just him."

"I know, you said it was two people, right? So…Axel and who else?"

"You'll hate me."

Roxas was pulled into a hug, finding Sora's arms around him comforting. He never wanted his brother to let go.

"I could never hate you."

Tears leaked through his eyelids, as Roxas said the second name. "Riku. The other was Riku."

He felt Sora go deathly still.

"Ri…ku…?"

----

Sora could not belive what he was hearing. Axel, Roxas' best friend in the whole world, and…and…Riku? They hurt his brother like this? It was…unfathomable.

No way, there was just no way. It had to be a lie, but Roxas was no liar.

"You hate me…don't you?"

Roxas pulled away from him, tears running down his cheeks.

Sora shook his head slowly, still in shock from the news.

"Roxas, listen to me carefully. Not a single cell in my body is capable of hating you. Alright?"

The blonde lowered his head, nodding. Sora sighed, his brain was having processing difficulties, but one thing was clear. Someone he loved had hurt someone he loved more than anything. And that was something detestable. Just completely unacceptable.

And, they had to die. As much as it pained him to think it, Riku and Axel had to die. Sora had promised himself, and Roxas, that he'd kill the rat bastards that hurt him. He just needed to figure out the best way to do it.

But, first things first, Roxas was going home.

"Wait out here, alright? I'll go get Kairi and Namine`, and they'll drop us home, 'kay?"

Roxas nodded, and Sora headed back inside.

X.X.X.X

**Pixie: Gawd, I'm cruel. Leaving Roxas outside, all alone. You all must know me by now, so obviously...SOMETHING is going to go very bad next chap. I'll leave what might happen to your imaginations for now. Ta ta!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pixie: Hey, all! Chapter 14 here! I was planning on posting this yesterday, but I've been feeling a little under the weather lately. Probably just a mild cold. I hate getting sick, means less energy to write. :(**

**Legal Mess: I own nada.**

**Warnings: You know the drill.**

Roxas watched silently as Sora walked away, and back inside the club. He hated him. He had to. That was the only reason Roxas could think of that would drive Sora away.

Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms and stared at the ground. The blonde hoped that Sora and the girls would be back soon, he didn't want to be all alone.

After several minutes, with no sign of Sora, Kairi, or Naminé, Roxas was worried. What was taking them so long, couldn't Sora have just called the girls, if he was so eager to leave? Unless…he didn't care.

The thought hit Roxas like a ton of bricks. Sora despised him for his confession, and didn't care what Riku did. That had to be why he left him. Straightening, and turning to look at the door, Roxas prayed that wasn't true. Please,don't let it be true…

Lost in his paranoia, the blonde did not hear footsteps behind him. Only when a hand grabbed him, and covered his mouth to keep him from drawing attention, was he brutally snapped back into reality.

"Tsk tsk, my pet. Did you run and tell?"

Roxas froze dead still. Riku…how the hell did he get out here? Didn't he have a show to do?

"You must be quite surprised to see me so soon. You see, Larxene has been working on some songs of her own, and what do you know? Tonight is when she gives a performance. A last minute decision, I didn't have the time to announce it."

Larxene…was performing tonight? Tonight?! Roxas trembled, mentally calling for Sora. His eyes widened, when he felt what was probably a gun against his back.

"Keep quiet and do as I say. Walk."

Roxas was led to where Axel parked the van, an alley a few blocks away from the club. Once here, Riku attached handcuffs to Roxas' wrists, keeping his hands held fast behind him.

"Riku, please, don't hurt me--"

Roxas fell silent thanks to a heavy slap from the other.

"On your knees."

The blonde moved to comply.

----

Stepping back inside the dark interior of the club, Sora sighed. His mind was reeling, still trying to process the recent revelation. Roxas had been raped by Axel and Riku! Axel and Riku…

Shaking his head, Sora looked around for any sign of Kairi or Naminé.

Sweeping his eyes around the area, he fought very hard to not look at the stage. Something told him that, if he looked, he'd scream at the boy he loved. No, he couldn't say that anymore.

Riku had commited the most despicable action he could ever do, and that was hurt Roxas. Sora clenched his hands, getting desperate for a sign of the girls.

He should've just called them, but his phone was almost dead, and he needed a few moments by himself to think about the current situation.

"We're going to change things up a little bit, folks," Riku's voice resounded in the lull of a song.

Sora glanced at the stage, keeping his eyes away from the vocalist. They were setting something up…electric drums…Larxene must be singing tonight. Dammit, no one said anything earlier!

"It was a last minute decision, but Larxene'll be giving us some entertainment tonight. Hope you enjoy it."

The brunette's gaze strayed to Riku, who was smiling as Larxene took center and adjusted the microphone for her height. Sora wondered why Riku was smiling…was it for the crowd, or because he had something nefarious planned? Whatever the reason, he needed to find the girls, and fast.

"There you are!"

Speak of the devil, Naminé was behind him, smile on her face.

"Where's Roxas? Isn't he coming back inside?"

Sora shook his head. "Listen, call Kairi, tell her to meet us by your car. We need to leave."

The blonde's smile faltered, and faded completely at Sora's stern expression.

"Why, what happened?"

"I'll explain later, just come on…"

Sora half-pulled Naminé behind him, weaving through the crowd and back to the door as fast as he could. Back outside, Sora let the girl go, and looked around. The street was completely deserted, and there was no sign of Roxas. Fuck, did Riku have him?

"Naminé," Sora said, panic in his voice. "Call Kairi, please. And, see if Roxas went that way." He pointed to the left. "I'll try this way."

Sora hurried off to his right, speedily walking down a few blocks. There was no sign of Riku, Roxas, or Axel.

Passing an entrance to an alley, Sora gasped as a hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him down to the middle of the passage. Shoved forward, he fell, picking himself up and freezing as he raised his head.

Off to the side was Axel's van, and in front of the brunette was Roxas hands held behind his back, probably by either rope or handcuffs. The only thing that kept him from standing and running to his brother was the mouth of the gun pressed against the back of his head.

Sora tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and his voice couldn't help but shake when he spoke.

"Riku…please, stop--"

Sora was cut short by a cold voice. "Roxas, I told you what would happen if you ever breathed a word to Sora, didn't I?"

Roxas kept his eyes on the ground, and gave a quiet reply. "Yes."

Something was going to happen? What was Riku going to do? Sora's mind raced with questions.

"What did I say I'd do?"

"You would hurt Sora."

He could hear the sadness in his brother's voice. How he wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be alright.

"Correct. And, you know what would hurt him the most?"

Sora saw Roxas shake his head. Strange, as close as the brothers were, Roxas didn't know Sora's greatest fear.

"Hurting you."

Sora felt himself grabbed by the back of the neck, and dragged forward, until he was close enough to Roxas to pull the other into a hug, but he refrained from doing so.

"Riku…"

An icy chuckle creeped down Sora's spine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pixie: I was teary when I wrote this chap. Riku is such a bastard. **

**Legal Mess: Nada do I own.**

**Warnings: Hell yeah, yaoi incest this chap! Even if it is...forced yaoi incest. Is rape rape when you force someone to do it to someone else? *shrug* Whatever, enjoy!**

Sora turned his body carefully, wary of the gun still in Riku's grasp.

"H-Hurt Roxas?"

The sadist gave a single nod. Sora was afraid to ask his next question, and it came out in a near whisper.

"How?"

The smirk on Riku's face somehow grew even wider, and Sora saw a gleam that grew more menacing by the second.

"You will take him, Sora. Give him something he always wanted."

"What?"

The brunette's gaze switched to the gun-wielding maniac, to his brother who was bound by the wrists. Sora could hear him muttering something. Suddenly, the blonde's head shot up, and he shouted at Riku.

"Not this way! Please, not like this!"

The tears in his brother's eyes were obvious to Sora, why was Roxas so upset? Yet, the same thing could be said about Sora, although on the opposite end of the spectrum. He knew this was probably the scariest thing he'd ever confronted, but…he felt strangely calm. No, not calm…but not out of his mind with fear, like Roxas plainly was. Somewhere in between.

"Well then? Get on with things."

Sora glanced back at Riku, before looking back at Roxas. The blonde was back to staring at the asphalt, head slowly shaking. Biting his lower lip in frustration, Sora reached for Roxas with shaking hands. All he needed to do was…was take…his brother. And Riku would let them go…at least, that's what Sora hoped for.

Turning Roxas around, so that his backside faced him, Sora undid the clasp on the blonde's pants, the leather exciting against his fingers. Ignoring the previous thought, he pushed Roxas to lie on his stomach, and pulled the pants all the way off. Placing his index finger in his mouth, he coated it in spittle. The finger was just at Roxas' entrance, but Riku's voice interrupted the motion.

"Don't bother with all that."

Sora briefly caught his brother's gaze -- those wide, fearful eyes. Like a rabbit that knows it's cornered. Sora quickly looked away; he couldn't stand to see such sadness and fear in his brother. It was too painful, and it cut him even more to know he was the one instilling such emotion in Roxas.

Unbuttoning his jeans, Sora positioned himself behind the blonde, keeping his eyes on his actions.

With each thrust, the knife in his soul dug deeper, aided by the screams of his brother.

With each thrust, the tornado of emotion in his mind grew, until it resembled a hurricane.

With each thrust, Sora felt himself splinter, afraid he would break any moment.

When it was finally finished, and he lay on the ground, exhausted in every way, Riku walked from behind him. Grabbing Roxas, he held him by his golden hair, so that the brothers could look at each other. The lifeless gaze emanating from Roxas made Sora want to curl up and die. What sort of big brother was he, to allow all this? He didn't deserve Roxas…especially not after what he just did.

"Say goodbye," Riku said, dragging the blonde to the van. Opening the door, he tossed the teen inside, closing the door afterwards and getting in the driver's side. The engine started up, and the van pulled off, just as Naminé, followed by Kairi, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion, came from around the corner. Sora looked at them long enough to read shock from each of their faces, before pulling his legs close to his chest and giving in the sadness that threatened to destroy him.

----

In the van, Roxas laid there, not wanting to speak, not daring to move. The events played endlessly in his head, like a song on repeat. Riku had just forced Sora to fuck him. This was both a blessing and a curse to Roxas; yes he'd always wanted that from Sora, but not like this. Not forced like this.

"I hope you're happy, Roxas," Riku said. "I kept my promise of what would occur if you spilled the beans, and gave you a present. Aren't I a kind master?"

There was silence for several long moments.

"I said, aren't I a kind master?"

Riku turned to glare at Roxas on the floor of the automobile. "Well?"

"Yes!" Roxas said quickly, cowering away.

The driver tilted his head, eyes so cold, they made Roxas shiver.

"Yes, what?"

Roxas trembled, "Yes, master."

Apparently satisfied, Riku resumed his focus on the road ahead.

After what felt like forever, the car slowed and came to a stop. Riku got out first, and slammed his door. Opening the passenger side door, he dragged Roxas out, and inside a large cabin. From the brief glimpse of things while outside, the blonde saw Riku had brought them out to the forest somewhere. Once inside, Riku slammed the door shut, and rounded on Roxas.

"Now that we're alone, my pet, the rules are a bit different."

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but a swift smack silenced him.

"First and foremost, I am your master. I hold dominion. You _will_ do whatever I order you to do."

The broken boy nodded.

"Second, you are forbidden to speak, unless you are directly asked a question."

Another nod. Riku crossed his arms, an evil smile playing about his face.

"Watching you and Sora had made your master horny. What will you do to please me, Roxas?"

Roxas lowered his head, wishing tears would come and alleviate his turmoil. But, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to shed any. It was as if they had all dried up, nothing would come.

"…Whatever you wish of me…Master."


	16. Chapter 16

Pixie: Well, finally chapter sixteen. No Roxas view this chap, but there's a reason for that. Chap seventeen will be typed and up soon, promise. Also, I couldn't make this bold for some reason. So yeah.

----

Six months. That's how long Roxas had been missing. Sora had not slept properly in weeks, his friends were worried that he'd pass out one day.

Dragging himself out of bed for another day of school, the bleary eyed brunette dressed quickly and headed out the door. Outside, he saw an older man leaning against the wall in the path between the building and the bike locker. He had shoulder-length straight hair, dark brown eyes, and a scar running down the middle of his forehead. It appeared that Detective Leon Lionheart had decided to pay a visit.

For a moment, Sora was hopeful, maybe there was something on Roxas.

Approaching the taller detective, the teenager asked, "Did you find anything out yet?"

The detective sighed, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and withdrawing one. Lighting it, he took a drag, exhaling the smoke slowly.

"I just came to tell you the case is getting closed next week," he said.

Sora stared, wide-eyed. Closed? What did that mean? The older male could apparently read the younger brunette's face.

"We haven't found Roxas, but the higher-ups decided the case should be closed."

The teen's trance broke. "What, why?"

Leon shook his head. "I know you want Roxas back, and we've been doing our best to try and find him, but nothing new has been found in months."

"So? Keep looking, you have to find him, please!"

Desperation grew on Sora's face, and he was on the brink of tears. They couldn't just give up and leave Roxas with that madman. True, he did once love the bastard, but Riku had done terrible things to his brother, and it was impossible to overlook something like that.

"You have to find him," Sora repeated, lowering his gaze and trying not to cry.

"Ah, hey, hey, kid," the older man said, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Listen, even though Roxas' case is officially getting closed, I promise you I'll do what I can to keep looking for him."

The teen looked up at the detective. "You will?"

The detective gave a nod.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Sora said, wrapping his arms around the older male in a hug. Leon patted the teenager on the head briefly before saying, "Shouldn't you be getting to school, then?"

"Oh," came the reply, and Sora pulled away with an embarrassed smile.

Grabbing his bike, he thanked the detective again before peddling off.

At school, he told what remained of his group of friends about the morning's events. With Riku and Roxas gone, and Axel missing too, there was only Sora, Zexion, Larxene, Demyx, and Saïx sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"So, the cops are closing the case," Demyx said, disbelief in his voice.

"Mhm," Sora replied.

The brunette was staring at the table. He still couldn't believe it either. Hell, the past six months all seemed unreal, what with Riku running off with Roxas and Axel who knew where. The teen just wanted things to go back to normal, he missed Roxas and hoped he was doing okay, wherever he was.

"That was the bell, Sora. We should get to class."

Sora looked up at Saïx, then over at the rest of the group who were standing looking at the troubled brunette, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Grabbing his stuff, he followed along behind his friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Pixie: 'Lo again! Finally got chappie 17 done! Man, poor Roxie and Sora. Don't worry, things will get better, I promise. Buuuut...not for a while yet.

* * *

School had just let out, and Sora was idling around the bike rack. He got into the habit not long after Roxas disappeared, wanting to stay around people as much as he could. Being by himself in a place he'd shared with someone else for so long, it made him feel lonely.

True, he still had his friends, and they had his back and all, but they couldn't stay the night every night. And, Sora had refused to leave the apartment and live somewhere else.

"What happens when Roxas turns up there, looking for me?" he'd asked Larxene when she presented him with the idea.

Of course, Sora's reasoning stemmed from his still held hope that Roxas would indeed return. A hope that was slowly fading with every passing day.

---

While Sora had been hoping and praying Roxas would 'just turn up', the blonde in question had been hoping and praying as well – that he would be found and taken back home again. He missed his brother, and all their friends. Six months with Riku was what Roxas could only describe as the ninth circle of Hell.

Sitting on the floor – he wasn't allowed anything else – with his legs pulled up against his chest, he took the brief respite he currently had to try and get a little sleep. The room Riku locked him in at night was about as comfortable as a rock, the wooden floor of the rest of the place a cushion by comparison.

His stomach growled, and he gritted his teeth as the organ churned painfully. Roxas hadn't eaten in nearly a week, having to earn it through various means of providing his Master with pleasure. While Riku seemed to continually be satisfied, Roxas apparently never did enough.

And then there were the beatings. Riku was already unyieldingly rough on Roxas, and yet he always found reasons to make the blonde hurt and scream more. Roxas' throat had long since worn out, and even basic speaking had become difficult. How he wished he could go home.

"Roxas," a voice called.

Turning his head to look at the staircase that lead up to Riku's room, the blonde stared timidly.

"It's time to play some more."

Riku smirked. Roxas had grown to loathe every expression the other made, but there was nothing he could do about it. Riku was stronger than he was, especially now.

Standing, wincing at the pain in various areas of his body, he moved toward the older male, following him up the stairs.

---

As he rode homeward, Sora felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, the object starting to ring a moment later. Coming to a stop, he pulled it out and saw the Detective's name on the small screen. Pressing the TALK button, he pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Sora? Listen, um…Do you think you can come by the station now?"

The brunette blinked in surprise. "Yeah, what for, though?"

He heard quiet talking on the other end of the line before Detective Lionheart spoke clearly again.

"We found Axel, he's here now and –"

Sora's eyes widened in shock. They found Axel. They found Axel. It wasn't Roxas, but he could help make that happen. He nodded a moment, before realizing it couldn't be seen over the phone.

"Ok, I'm on my way over there."

Bidding the other good-bye, Sora hung up and shot off with renewed vigor. The dying hopes he'd had that Roxas would be found were given a new life thanks to that call.

Hopefully, Roxas would be home soon.

Arriving at the police station, Sora spied the detective near the receptionist's desk and headed over to him.

"Where's Axel? What's he said?" he asked, staring up at the taller male.

Holding his hands up as a sign for the younger male to slow down, Leon replied, "Come with me, and you can watch the interview yourself."

Following the detective through a series of hallways, they reached a dark room with one window through which was Axel and another police officer. They were seated at a large metal table, Axel sitting with his arms crossed, not looking at the officer.

"So, Roxas is your best friend?"

"Mhm."

"But, you and Riku did such terrible things to him, why is that?"

"Riku's idea."

"And, you just go along with whatever Riku says?"

"Not everything."

"Why this, then?"

Silence. Seconds ticked by, then almost a minute passed.

"Why can't you answer that question."

"Just can't."

Sora watched the exchange between the officer and Axel, anger growing with each utterance from the red head.

"Why can't you say anything, you bastard," he muttered, stomping closer to the window. Staring into the other room, gaze furious, he gritted his teeth. Sora wanted so badly to scream and shout at the other teen for what he did to Roxas and then vanishing for six months.

"Why not?"

"Riku would know, and kill me."

"Why would he do that?"

Axel shook his head, head lowering. "Can't say."

Sora clenched his fists and stormed from the room, Leon following closely.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you."

Shaking his head, Sora responded, "No, it's ok. I'm sure he'll say something eventually."

Turning around to face Leon, Sora gazed up into chestnut eyes. "I pray you find something, I really do. Because, I'm tired of hoping he'll turn up. It hurts deep down to know the only family I have is with someone so cruel."

Hurriedly, Sora left and headed home. Before he even made it a block, the sadness he'd been keeping buried under his cracking optimism flowed forth.


End file.
